


haunted

by kyouyaed



Series: the mirevage dynamic [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Nightmares, Other, Possessive Behavior, Slightly graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: “You did this, Elliott,” Wraith snarls. “You backstabbing bastard. You traitorous son of a bitch."//She lingers there in his nightmares. A hole in her face, and vitriol in her words.//
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: the mirevage dynamic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625980
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	haunted

**Author's Note:**

> i got the inspiration to bang this bad boy out... while... watching a minecraft playthrough? we dont ask the muse gods questions. we just obey  
> UH... idk what to say about this that isn't already in the tags. you know what ya girl writes by now if you've read the rest of the series.  
> OH. this does directly follow calculated revenge, the previous work in this series. and it does reference it pretty heavily, and a lot of the imagery is from that!
> 
> sorry i haven't written anything in a hot minute. i'm actually planning a long mirev fic so :eyes: that's where my time is going right now but... i wanted to give yall something for this specific series before i dive head first into the long thing so!!
> 
> one last thing: you know this isn't edited. i don't have a beta i probably won't have a beta for this series. we live and die writing quick one shots like legends. cheers

Wraith’s eyes stare at him, dark and accusing. Half of her jaw is missing, blood gushing out down her neck. Her skin is losing color, but she continues to stare at him.

“Elliott,” she says, but her mouth doesn’t move. He only glances down at her mouth briefly. Elliott knows he’ll throw up again if he looks at her mutilated face. Watching Revenant rip her jaw off made him throw up and he can’t… He can’t stand to vomit again. Not when Wraith is staring at him, betrayal in her dying eyes. And not when Revenant is crouched over Wraith, looking at him like _that_. Calling him his name… Calling him a good boy. He can’t allow himself to look weak in front of Revenant after _that_. Not again.

“Elliott,” Wraith says again, and he looks back at her. “You did this to me,” she hisses at him.

“No!” His protest is immediate, because he didn’t. He didn’t _touch_ her. He didn’t hurt her he didn’t…

He watches with wide eyes as Wraith reaches a hand out to him. A small shriek escapes him when her hand lands on his knee, and a tear slides down his cheek. Her nails dig through his soft pajama pants and he can’t muffle his whimper.

“You did this, Elliott,” Wraith snarls. “You backstabbing bastard. You traitorous son of a bitch. You’ll get what you fucking deserve, _Witt_.”

“Wraith…” Elliott swallows audibly and screams when she lurches at him, grabbing his chin. The tears are free flowing as she yanks his face down to make him look at her. His eyes involuntarily slide to the hole in her face and he lets out a sob. “Wraith, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t—”

His words are cut off because she uses all of her strength to crush his chin in her grip.

“You deserve worse,” she tells him. “You deserve worse than what I went through.” He sobs as she uses her crushing grip on his face to pull herself up and into his lap. “You deserve worse,” she says again. She lets his broken chin go and shoves that hand into his mouth. Elliott doesn’t make any move to bite her; he just sits there as her other hand comes into his mouth as well. Tears continue to fall and he sniffles.

Her hands move and he can’t stop the scream as she forces the bottom of his jaw down, down, _down, down, down_ …

His brain cannot process the pain as she forces his jaw to disconnect from the rest of skull. There’s nothing. He feels nothing as tears rush his face and drop down onto her blood stained shirt and throat. He feels nothing, and yet it hurts so much. There’s nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing.

Wraith’s voice is so soft in his ear as she continues to rip his jaw off. “Imagine this happening to you, knowing the person you love the most is being forced to watch.” His mind flashes to Revenant, and he cannot even imagine how the simulacrum would react if someone was torturing him like this. “I’m going to give you what you deserve one day, Witt. I promise. Now… What is it Revenant says? Ah.” Wraith laughs a humorless laugh, her lips still not moving but sound coming from the horrific, bloody hole in her face. “Scream. Make sure everyone can hear you.”

Elliott Witt wakes up, a scream in his throat and tears in his eyes and down his face.

“I’m sorry,” he sobs as he lurches up. “I’m so sorry. Wraith… Ajay…” Elliott buries his face in his hands, hunching over his own lap as he weeps into his hands.

In the room next to him, Anita pounds on the wall. “Shut the hell up!” she shouts, her voice sleep thick.

“S-Sorry!” he calls out, trying to not sound like he’d been sobbing although there’s no doubt in his mind that she knows. When she doesn’t say anything more, Elliott covers his mouth with both of his hands and continues to sob desperately.

The gruesome image of Wraith in his memory and his nightmare won’t leave his mind, and the things she said… He sobs again, and then flinches when his bedroom door suddenly opens. The room floods with light only briefly, and clicks shut so softly he can almost convince himself he imagined it happen.

“Everyone can hear you.” Revenant’s voice makes him flinch even harder and his side hits the wall his bed is pressed up against. Elliott sobs again, flinching so hard this time that his head smacks the wall when Revenant’s weight drops onto the bed and his thin hand finds its way into his hair. “Hush, Elliott.”

At the sound of his name murmured in that familiar, gravelly voice, Elliott allows himself to fall forward against the cool, metal body presented to him.

“Rev…” Elliott’s voice is wet and trembling, muffled behind his hand. A hum runs through Revenant’s chassis and into Elliott’s body and he stops trying to hold back his sobs, crying against his companion. Revenant says nothing, only combing his fingers through sleep mussed hair. His fingers catch on tangles and he combs through them with surprising gentleness.

Elliott doesn’t know how long he cries against Revenant for. He couldn’t have kept track of the time passing even if he wanted to. All he knows is that he doesn’t get pushed away or talked down to the way Revenant usually did before…

Before Wraith.

“She said she’s going to kill me,” he whispers. The hand in his hair stills and he drops his hand from his mouth and instead wraps his fingers around the bottom of his sleep shirt. “In my nightmare. Wraith said… I’ll get what I deserve, and it will be from her.”

When Revenant resumes combing through his hair, it’s a little rougher than it had been moments before.

“Don’t concern yourself with that, Elliott,” Revenant says. “No one will hurt you. You know that. No one else will harm you. They know to not touch what is mine.”

The thought comforts Elliott. It shouldn’t, he thinks with a start. He shouldn’t be comforted by that fact at all. But with deft fingers in his hair and gentle humming of advanced machinery in his ears, Elliott has a hard time coming up with reasons why he shouldn’t be comforted by that. Revenant won’t let anyone else hurt him.

Revenant will keep him safe from the others.

He falls asleep against Revenant, and Wraith doesn’t haunt his dreams this time.


End file.
